My Fair Maiden
by Saiyan Hunter
Summary: A short story about Hunter and b-chan from Fusion...HA!


My Fair Maiden  
  
It was early on September 1st. The morning dew still clung to the plant  
life. The beach was vacant except for one female form, lying on a long  
beach blanket. I became nervous. How many times had I approached her  
before and had this same feeling? It consumes me; it guides everything I  
say and do with her. This fear of losing what I held so dear engulfs me,  
making me think twice about going over to her.  
  
But then I think about all of the fun times we've had together. Our  
favorite hobby was talking. We could talk for hours about anything. We had  
conversations about literature which we both liked to read and write.  
Sometimes we talked about our lives and what was new. Other times we talked  
about anything we could possibly think of, just wanting to be in each  
other's company for as long as possible.  
  
I decided that it was foolish to stop now. Why should I? I has such a  
great thing going. I had never been happier in my entire life. My time  
with her was golden, and I cherished every single minute of it. I held it  
dear and I was actually willing to give it up because of a few butterflies.  
Never!  
  
I gripped the flowers tighter, trying to draw strength from them. My  
walking rhythm was slightly off. I felt a small urge to turn, but the great  
feeling I received from being near her was overpowering. My pace quickend  
and evened out. My breathing started to heavier. As I came closer to her I  
was able to make out her figure. Her back was to me, so I could not see the  
features of her face. I could tell she was not awake from the slow,  
rhthymic breathing. I felt slightly upset at myself. My delay had made her  
wait too long.  
  
I took the last few steps between us and knelt down behind her. I placed my  
hand softly on her stomach, feeling each breath and the warmth of her body.  
I leaned over, ever so careful not to disturb her, to take a look at her  
face. She was asleep, as I had originally expected. Her beautiful face  
showed complete serenity, a calmness too good to be true. I reached over  
with one hand and moved a lock of hair from her eyes.  
  
For the next few moments I did nothing but stare. I could do nothing else.  
I wanted to gaze at her for as long as possible. How lucky I felt to just  
be there.  
  
Finally I decided to wake her up. I placed the flower below her nose. It  
twitched slightly, like a bunny's nose would. I chuckled, almost too loud,  
and had to cover my mouth. I wanted to wake her up slowly. If I startled  
her, the magic would be lost. I looked down and had an idea. With supreme  
gentleness and precision I stroked her tail. It curled up and around. I  
leaned back over her to see if she had awakened. I was pleasantly  
surprised. She was awake and she was peeking back at me. I stood up and  
walked around to the other side so that I was in front. I sat down and she  
sat up.  
  
'You came' She had a smile on her face that seemed to brigten the day even  
more. I returned it and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
'Of course I did' I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a box. It  
was black with a red, silk ribbon binding it. I handed it to her. 'Happy  
birthday.' She tooke it with both hands, clearly grateful even though she  
did not know what was inside. With one finger she took off the ribbon. It  
fluttered to the ground. I caught it and tied it around her wrist. She  
giggled and then opened the box. Inside was a golden, heart-shaped locket.  
She took it out and stared at it.  
  
'You...' I placed a finger on her lips.  
  
'But I did and you deserve it.' I took the box in my hand and pointed to a  
small slip of white paper where the locket was. She took hold and pulled  
it. It slid out and words started to appear. She read them as they came.  
  
'Will...you...' The paper became stuck. She tugged on it one more time and  
it came loose, exposing the rest of the message. At the same time it pulled  
a secret compartment open. She looked at the rest of the message and then  
peeked into the opening. Her eyes seemed to moisten almost immeadiately. I  
reached into the box and picked out the circular object. I placed the box  
down and took her soft hand.  
  
'Will you marry me?'  
  
'....'  
  
I'll let you use you're imagination to figure out what happened next! 


End file.
